


Lesbian Warriors

by NaomiMochizuki



Category: Lesbian Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiMochizuki/pseuds/NaomiMochizuki
Summary: Edit: So i've noticed that this small little thing I started has 55 hits. The gays really do flock. I'll probably add to this cuz i've gotten some kudos and i kinda have to for my fellow gays.
Kudos: 2





	Lesbian Warriors

I’m an absolute idiot. Yesterday, I kissed this girl. AND SHE TOLD EVERYBODY! So now, I’m the school “Lesbo.” I mean, WHATS SO WRONG WITH BEING A LESBIAN‽ Anyway on a positive... OH SHIT. 

. . . 2 Years Later . . .

“2 Men, 50 feet, right turn”

*Pop Pop*

“Clear”

“Ok, at the next intersection take a left, there should be a door with 5 guys inside”

“Got it”

“Try tossing a grenade in”

*creak*

“ what the fuck was that”

“ I don’t fucking know, why don’t you go check it out”

*Boom*

“Clear”

“He- Hello? Who is it?

“I’m here to save you, come with me” “O-Ok”

“Facility clear, heading to point Charlie”


End file.
